


Nouveau départ

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Zoro arpentait les rues à la redécouverte de la ville. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, et en même temps tout était différent. Certaines enseignes avaient disparues, laissant place à d'autres. Quelques travaux avaient été réalisés ici et là. Mais à part ça, tout était pareil. Tout sauf lui.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nouveau départ

Zoro arpentait les rues à la redécouverte de la ville. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, et en même temps tout était différent. Certaines enseignes avaient disparues, laissant place à d'autres. Quelques travaux avaient été réalisés ici et là. Mais à part ça, tout était pareil. Tout sauf lui. Il n'était sorti que depuis trois jours, et il avait encore du mal à s'y faire. C'était étrange de marcher librement, de voir autre chose que quatre murs gris qui l'enserraient de toute part. Ici on voyait le ciel, bien plus vaste qu'une petite fenêtre bleue dans l'horizon restreint. Il y avait des arbres.

Ses pas le menaient dans tous les lieux où il avait ses habitudes. Tous sauf ce bar où tout avait basculé. Il était maintenant dans son ancien quartier. Là non plus rien n'avait changé. Il pouvait presque imaginer que les trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Un espace hors du temps. Sa vie reprenait, immuable. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. La douleur dans sa poitrine le lui rappelait. Cette douleur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ce trou dans son cœur. Ce vide où sa vie d'avant aurait dû être. Il n'avait plus rien. Et tout était de sa faute.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit restaurant où il avait souvent mangé. C'était pas cher et pas loin de chez lui. Le patron, un vieil homme moustachu, avait un caractère de cochon. Il plaisait bien à Zoro. Il se demanda s'il était toujours vivant. Mais après tout, trois ans ce n'était pas si long que ça.

Une affiche attira son attention. Il s'approcha. Ils cherchaient un serveur.

Zoro hésita. Il devait trouver du travail. Et il avait bossé dans les cuisines, là-bas. Peut-être que c'était dans ses cordes ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Juste l'envie de retrouver un petit morceau de sa vie passée. Il valait mieux repartir de zéro.

Il avança un peu, s'arrêta. Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas, poussant la porte du restaurant sous une impulsion qu'il décida de ne pas réprimer. Il verrait bien.

Rien n'avait changé dans la petite salle. Il n'y avait personne. Il appela. Une voix masculine lui répondit.

Un homme d'à peu près son âge apparut. Le vieil homme n'était peut-être plus là après tout.

— Pour une personne ? demanda-t-il, un sourire commercial aux lèvres.

— Je viens pour l'annonce, répondit-il en montrant du pouce l'affiche derrière son dos.

— Oh. Vous avez un CV ?

— Non, répondit Zoro.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en préparer un.

— C'est pas grave on va faire sans. Installez-vous je reviens.

Zoro s'assit à la table désignée. Il regarda autour de lui. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. La table à laquelle il aimait s'asseoir, juste devant la fenêtre, était toujours au même endroit.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. L'homme revint s'installer devant lui, un bloc-notes et un stylo en main.

— Je suis Sanji, le propriétaire, se présenta-t-il rapidement. Vous vous appelez comment ?

— Roronoa Zoro.

— Un moyen de vous contacter ?

Zoro hésita. Il ne s'était toujours pas occupé de reprendre un abonnement pour son vieux téléphone. Il avait bien son ancienne adresse mail, mais aucun moyen pour vérifier ses messages. Finalement, il donna le numéro et l'adresse du foyer dans lequel il vivait pour l'instant.

— Vous avez déjà travaillé dans la restauration ?

— Deux ans dans une cuisine collective. Je faisais un peu de tout.

L'homme approuva de la tête. Une mèche blonde tomba devant son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués dans les siens.

— D'autres expériences ?

Zoro hésita. Il ne voulait pas parler de son ancien métier. De toute façon il était bien différent de celui de serveur.

— Non, répondit-il simplement.

L'homme, Sanji, leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Pourquoi vous voulez ce poste ?

La question piège. Mais ce Sanji ne semblait pas vouloir le piéger, simplement comprendre ses motivations. À moins que Zoro ne se trompe. Il n'avait pas côtoyé grand monde depuis des années.

— Pour être honnête, c'est un peu difficile en ce moment, continua-t-il devant son silence. Vous serez le seul employé alors il ne faudra pas compter ses heures. Et le salaire ne sera pas mirobolant, du moins au début.

Il ne devait pas être familier des recrutements pour avouer quelque chose comme ça. Combien avait-il déjà fait fuir de candidats à cause de son honnêteté ?

— Je venais souvent ici avant, répondit-il finalement. Le vieil homme à la moustache n'est plus là ?

— Vous connaissez mon vieux ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il paraissait beaucoup moins tendu tout à coup. Il s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise.

— Il vient d'ouvrir un autre restau en centre-ville, plus grand. Il m'a laissé m'occuper de celui-ci. Tout le staff est parti avec lui.

— C'est un nouveau départ alors ?

— On peut dire ça.

Était-ce un signe ? Zoro ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il lui récita ensuite les conditions de travail habituelles, période d'essai, horaires, règles, etc.

— Ça vous convient ?

— Oui, sans problème.

L'homme le fixa un moment. Zoro resta silencieux. Il commençait à trouver le temps long. La solitude l'appelait. Mais il se força à rester assis.

— Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup.

— Comment ça ?

— Vous ne vous vendez pas. Vous ne me dites pas que vous serez parfait pour ce job. Vous ne m'énumérez pas vos qualités. Vous ne souriez pas, alors que c'est important pour un serveur. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ce poste ?

Zoro prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais envisagé être serveur. Mais j'ai vu votre annonce et c'est comme si tout se mettait en place. Vous avez parlé de nouveau départ. Pour moi aussi ça en sera un. Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était ce qui me fallait.

Sanji resta silencieux. Zoro savait qu'il ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'informations. Il n'avait probablement aucune chance d'être pris.

— En vous entendant parler, j'ai l'impression que vous avez été parti pendant un moment. Vous allez dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais vous n'avez pas d'autres rêves ? Ce métier sera vraiment suffisant pour vous ?

Zoro en avait un autre, de rêve. Mais il l'avait détruit ce jour-là. Comme tout le reste.

— Je pense que oui, répondit-il simplement.

— Bien, vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir après tout. Autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Il hésita. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui en parler, mais il avait été honnête avec lui, devait-il lui rendre l'ascenseur ? S'il était pris, il finirait par l'apprendre.

— Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour le faire en dehors des heures de travail, mais je vais peut-être avoir besoin de prendre du temps pour des rendez-vous avec mon agent de réinsertion.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il parut surpris, mais pas rebuté.

— Je comprends, dit-il finalement. J'ai encore deux ou trois candidats à voir donc je vous recontacte samedi au plus tard.

Zoro le remercia et serra sa main tendue avant de sortir rapidement. Cet entretien avait été une catastrophe. Mais il décida de ne plus s'en soucier. Au moins, il avait tenté sa chance. Et ça lui avait permis de mettre un premier pied dans la recherche d'emploi. Pourtant, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à revenir si vite dans la vie normale. Il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas être à sa place. Comme un étranger luttant dans un nouveau pays. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant le mardi suivant, l'impression de ne pas être à sa place le saisit à nouveau. Quand il avait reçu l'appel de Sanji deux jours plus tôt, il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais non, il avait réellement décroché ce job. La sensation d'avoir pris la place de quelqu'un de plus méritant ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi on l'avait choisi lui.

Cette fois encore, la salle était vide, mais des voix s'élevaient depuis la cuisine. Il s'approcha sans bruit, se demandant s'il pouvait aller les rejoindre.

— T'as pris qui alors ? demandait une voix rocailleuse qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Zoro, répondit Sanji. Tu sais ce type aux cheveux vert.

— Le taulard ? T'avais pas mieux qu’ça ?

Zoro s'arrêta. Il était curieux d'entendre la réponse de Sanji.

— C'était le mieux.

— Mais il n'a quasiment pas d'expérience ! Le gars qui a déjà été serveur aurait été parfait.

— Sauf qu'il m'a clairement dit qu'il comptait se barrer dès qu'il trouverait mieux ailleurs. J'avais pas besoin d'un mec sur qui je ne peux pas compter.

— Et l'autre là, celui qui sort de l'école ?

— Sérieusement ?! Il aurait pas tenu deux jours. Il baissait les yeux chaque fois que je le regardais.

— C'est vrai qu'il faut quelqu'un avec des couilles pour te supporter. Il aurait été foutu de porter plainte pour abus d'autorité. Ou pire.

— La ferme, Carne ! C'est pas si dur que ça de travailler pour moi !

— C'est toi qui le dis.

— Non, je t'assure, ce Zoro était le meilleur candidat. Il m'a paru fiable et motivé.

— Mais il sort de taule !

— Carne, dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu sortais de taule quand le vieux t'as embauché ?

Sanji avait parlé d'une voix mielleuse qui ne cachait pas du tout son ton sec et réprobateur. Zoro commençait à se faire une idée du caractère de son nouveau patron.

— C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

La voix se rapprochait. Zoro décida de continuer sa route en direction de la cuisine.

— Ah Zoro ! Tu es arrivé ! s'exclama Sanji lorsqu'il franchit l'encadrement de la porte et qu’il l'aperçut.

Zoro le salua puis attendit la suite. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter après avoir entendu leur conversation. Il était touché de la confiance de Sanji et lui était reconnaissant de ne pas utiliser son séjour en prison contre lui. Il l'avait jugé uniquement sur ce qu'il était, et pas sur ce qu'il avait fait.

— Carne ! Ramène ton cul ! s'écria soudain Sanji.

Un homme apparut aussitôt, un couteau à la main. Mal rasé, des lunettes de soleil pourtant inutiles à l'intérieur, il était petit et d'un certain âge. Il lui fit aussitôt penser à un mafieux italien des années trente.

— Zoro, je te présente Carne. Il sera là toute la semaine et il m'aidera à te former.

Zoro serra sa main avec un peu de réticence. Il se força à lui sourire.

— Eh bah c'est pas gagné, l'entendit-il marmonner en faisant demi-tour pour retourner en cuisine.

— Fais pas attention à lui, lui conseilla aussitôt Sanji. On en sera débarrassé rapidement de toute façon.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Viens, je vais te montrer où est le vestiaire que tu puisses te changer, lui dit-il en ricanant.

Zoro avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Il le suivit sans un mot et le reste de la journée fut employé à accumuler tout un tas d'informations. Il dut apprendre la carte, la disposition des tables, comment fonctionnait la caisse, comment répondre au téléphone. Il découvrit aussi rapidement qu'on attendait de lui qu'il aide en cuisine quand la nécessité s'en ferait sentir. Après l'heure de pointe, il fut réquisitionné pour faire la plonge. Bref, il ne vit pas le temps passer et il attendait la fermeture avec impatience. Il n'était plus habitué à autant d'activité, et il saturait de voir du monde depuis déjà quelques heures. Mais il serra les dents et Sanji parut satisfait lorsqu'il lui dit de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer.

* * *

Les jours suivants s’écoulèrent de la même façon. Il était de plus en plus autonome, et même s'il oubliait parfois où se trouvait une table, il n'avait fait aucune erreur. Il arrivait à se souvenir des clients et de ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Le fait que le restaurant soit petit aidait aussi. Il n'était jamais bondé et Zoro ne s'étonna pas du fait que les choses soient difficiles pour Sanji.

Le mercredi, Carne lui enseigna les bases de la cuisine. Comment couper des légumes ou une pièce de viande. Sanji lui appris à dresser les plats. Il n'arrivait pas à tout retenir, mais il savait qu'à force de répéter les gestes, ils finiraient par rentrer.

Le vendredi, les clients se firent plus nombreux et il expérimenta pour la première fois le stress d'un coup de feu. Il se sentit rapidement dépassé mais Sanji réussit à le recadrer. Étrangement, se faire crier dessus pour aller plus vite ou ne pas merder l'aidait à reprendre ses moyens. Il jongla entre prendre les commandes, servir les clients et répondre au téléphone sans faire trop de conneries. C'était clairement différent de ce qu'il avait vécu dans les cuisines de la prison. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de stress.

Il ramena une pile d'assiettes vides en cuisine et se fit aussitôt interpeller.

— Les plats de la trois sont prêts, grouille avant qu'ils refroidissent.

Zoro réprima un soupir. Sanji n'avait même pas levé la tête de ce qu'il faisait. C'était impressionnant la façon dont il gérait ça. Il était évident qu'il travaillait dans la restauration depuis déjà des années.

— Tu peux lui répondre tu sais, lui dit Carne en aparté. Te laisse pas mener à la baguette par ce p'tit merdeux.

Zoro ne répondit pas et s'empressa d'aller servir la trois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Carne l'incitait à rétorquer, mais Zoro n'était pas fou, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire virer. C'est ce qu'il lui répondit lorsqu'il revint en cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

— Te fais pas de bile pour ça, répondit Carne en riant. Il aboie mais il mord pas. Regarde-moi, je lui réponds toujours et il m'a jamais viré. C'est comme ça qu'ça fonctionne ici. Sois pas timide.

Zoro n'était pas timide.

— Laisse-le travailler ! le réprimanda Sanji.

Carne lança un regard exaspéré à Zoro.

— Oui, Chef ! répondit-il tout de même sur un ton faussement empressé qui fit grogner Sanji.

* * *

Le samedi soir, Zoro était épuisé de sa semaine. Il ferma avec soulagement la porte derrière les derniers clients.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Carne posait un service à saké sur l'une des tables et Sanji venait les rejoindre tout en ouvrant les boutons de sa veste de cuistot.

— Assieds-toi Zoro.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement autour de la table et Carne remplit les trois _ochoko_. Zoro déglutit. Quand vint le moment de trinquer, il garda le regard baissé, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

— Zoro ? Tout va bien ?

Il osa relever la tête vers Sanji et croisa ses yeux.

— Je ne bois pas, dit-il simplement.

— Merde, désolé. Attends je vais te préparer autre chose. Du jus de fruits ça te va ?

Zoro fit la grimace.

— Du thé alors ?

— Oui, merci.

Il sentait le regard de Carne sur lui, mais heureusement, il resta silencieux. Sanji revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une théière et une tasse sur un plateau, accompagnées par une bouteille de vin à moitié entamée et son verre.

— Encore cette merde, bougonna Carne.

— Ta gueule Carne, répliqua Sanji comme par habitude. C'est pas comme si je te forçais à en boire.

Les deux hommes avalèrent rapidement leur saké, puis Sanji se versa un verre de vin, tandis que Carne se réservait la carafe en céramique. Zoro se contenta de son thé vert. Un excellent _sencha_ qui lui rappela celui que son père appréciait.

— Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on boive devant toi ?

— Non, répondit-il sincèrement.

Il n'était pas du tout tenté. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à l'alcool dans son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr d'en reboire un jour.

— T'as été au trou pour quoi ? demanda tout à coup Carne après un long silence dégustatif.

— Carne ! le réprimanda aussitôt Sanji.

— Quoi ? Je suis curieux. T'y es resté longtemps ?

Cette fois-ci, Carne sursauta et Zoro devina que Sanji lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

— C'est pas nos oignons, grinça Sanji avec un regard noir.

Il lui lança un rapide sourire d'excuse. Zoro lui était reconnaissant de son intervention. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler. Encore moins à quelqu'un comme Carne. Il était bien content qu'il parte, car il n'était pas sûr de bien l'apprécier.

— Alors, Zoro, cette première semaine. Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Zoro prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Dur, mais intéressant.

— Prêt à continuer ?

Il avait l'air un peu anxieux, comme s'il craignait qu'il démissionne et le laisse en plan, à devoir gérer le restaurant à lui tout seul.

— Oui, répondit-il, sincère. C'est un peu fatiguant mais je pense que je commence à prendre le rythme.

— Tant mieux. De mon côté je suis très content de toi. Je ne te cache pas que j'avais un peu peur vu que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi. Tu apprends vite et tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'erreurs.

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de rester silencieux. C'était agréable de savoir que son travail était apprécié. Qu'il pouvait être utile à quelqu'un. Ça faisait du bien au moral.

— Quelque chose à rajouter Carne ?

— Nan. Juste qu'il est mieux que certains apprentis qu'on a eu.

Sanji grimaça, se remémorant certainement les apprentis en question. Ils se mirent à échanger leurs souvenirs et leurs anecdotes. Zoro n'écouta qu'à moitié. Son attention fut piquée lorsqu'il entendit un rire. En relevant les yeux, il découvrit que c'était celui de Sanji. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. Son visage semblait éclairé par son sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si détendu et il fut frappé de constater qu'il paraissait plus jeune. Face à son professionnalisme et le fait qu'il soit son patron, il avait oublié qu'ils devaient avoir dans le même âge.

Il fronça les sourcils en terminant sa tasse de thé. Ce n'était pas une raison pour chercher plus de familiarité avec lui. Il était et devait rester son employeur.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Sanji vidait les dernières gouttes de son verre de vin puis envoyait tout le monde chez lui. Il lui conseilla de se reposer en prévision de la semaine à venir, qui serait certainement encore plus difficile. Ils ne seraient désormais plus que deux, et Sanji n'aurait probablement pas le temps de l'aider en cas de besoin.

Lorsque Zoro entra dans la chambre sombre qu'il partageait avec un type, ex-taulard comme lui, qu'il ne supportait pas, il ne perdit pas un instant pour se mettre au lit. Il espérait pouvoir rapidement prendre un petit appartement à lui, avoir plus d'autonomie, et surtout d'intimité. Mais il allait devoir attendre sa première paie pour ça. Peut-être même un peu plus. Il soupira en se tournant vers le mur. Il allait devoir être patient.

* * *

Affalé sur la chaise la plus confortable de la minuscule salle de repos, Zoro lisait un livre entre deux services. Il aurait eu le temps de rentrer au foyer, mais il refusait d'y passer plus de temps que nécessaire. En général, il s'arrangeait pour n'y aller que pour dormir. Son voisin de chambre devenait de plus en plus flippant. L'autre jour, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et l'avait trouvé penché au-dessus de lui. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à garder ses distances, mais il ne savait pas si c'était rentré dans son petit crâne. Ce type avait parfois des airs de psychopathe alors il préférait ne pas trop le provoquer. Sans compter qu'il pouvait risquer de se faire virer du foyer.

Sa première paie arriverait dans deux semaines encore. Il avait commencé à chercher des appartements pas chers dans le quartier, mais sans résultat pour l'instant. Il avait encore le temps.

Il tourna une page et la replia derrière le livre. Certains bibliophiles feraient une jaunisse à le voir plier son bouquin en deux comme ça, mais Zoro s'en foutait. Il avait déniché ce recueil de haïkus dans l'une de ces boîtes à livres qui n'existaient définitivement pas trois ans auparavant. Le concept lui plaisait bien et il restait souvent plusieurs minutes dans ces anciennes cabines téléphoniques transformées en microbibliothèques. Pour les gens qui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent comme lui, c'était une aubaine.

Il profitait du silence. Parfois, c'était difficile de rester attentif. Il devait discuter un peu avec les clients, dont certains étaient des réguliers, avec Sanji aussi, le tout en restant concentré et aimable. Certains jours, il saturait plus vite que d'autres. Heureusement, il avait ces moments où il se retrouvait seul. Sanji ne venait quasiment jamais ici.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte puis tourna une nouvelle page. Il avait encore le temps.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Zoro, le plat de la cinq est prêt depuis deux minutes ! Les _tempura_ vont ramollir.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il en s'empressant d'aller servir le client.

Lorsqu'il revint en cuisine, Sanji lui lança un regard interrogatif tout en continuant à travailler.

— Un client au téléphone, expliqua-t-il. Il voulait réserver pour ce soir. Huit personnes. Il arrêtait pas de poser des questions je pouvais pas lui raccrocher au nez.

— Huit ?

Zoro acquiesça. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait ici qu'ils avaient un groupe si nombreux. Ça représentait presque la moitié de la capacité du restaurant. C'était bon pour les affaires.

— Ok, on va y arriver.

Sanji lui parut nerveux. La salle serait certainement pleine ce soir, ils allaient devoir tout donner. Parfois, Zoro se demandait comment Sanji faisait pour tenir. Il faisait beaucoup plus d'heures que lui, sans compter tout l'aspect administratif. Il ne devait pas avoir de vie en dehors du restaurant. Il était admiratif et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le décharger un peu. Mais il ne savait pas si ses efforts étaient suffisants.

Vers la fin du service, il eut la surprise de voir son agent de réinsertion franchir la porte. À sa connaissance, ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous. Il l'installa au comptoir, à l'écart des derniers clients. C'était un type sympathique et jovial qui s'inquiétait réellement du sort de ses protégés. Dès le départ, il avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, Brook. Zoro s'était aussitôt sentit en confiance. Après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, il lui apprit la raison de sa visite. Il voulait discuter avec son patron.

Il prévint Sanji qui s'occupait déjà à mettre la cuisine en ordre, puis il reprit son travail, essayant de ne pas trop écouter ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Il encaissa les derniers clients et nettoya les tables. La salle à présent vide, il était impossible de ne pas entendre leur conversation. Brook lui posait des questions sur son travail, sur son comportement. Et Sanji ne tarissait pas d'éloges.

— Si tous mes gars pouvaient être comme ça, entendit-il Brook soupirer en s'adossant à son tabouret de bar. Une semaine après être sorti il trouvait déjà du travail. Il est très efficace.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Sanji, préférant s'isoler en cuisine. Il ne pensait pas mériter autant de compliments. C'était un pur hasard s'il avait trouvé un job si rapidement. Il fallait plutôt remercier Sanji de lui avoir donné sa chance.

Il terminait de rincer les derniers plats et assiettes quand Sanji passa la tête par la porte pour lui annoncer que Brook partait. Ils échangèrent leur place et Zoro le raccompagna.

— Je pense qu'on ne se verra plus beaucoup à partir de maintenant. Vous paraissez être sur la bonne voie, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

— J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

— Vous avez un bon patron.

Zoro acquiesça en silence.

— Vous résidez toujours au foyer ?

— Oui, mais j'espère prendre un appartement bientôt.

— C'est compréhensible. Quand vous en aurez trouvé un, contactez-moi, on peut vous aider pour le dossier de location ou la caution.

— Je le ferai. Merci.

Après une nouvelle poignée de main, il referma la porte derrière lui. Son retour à la vie normale se déroulait tellement bien que c'en était un peu déconcertant. Sans y réfléchir plus, il s'attela à préparer la salle pour le service du soir. Avec l'aide de Sanji, il accola plusieurs tables pour le groupe puis prépara les menus et couverts avant d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de repos pour quelques heures.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Zoro avait maintenant sa routine. Il s'était fait au rythme et effectuait son travail avec plus de facilité. La visite de Brook semblait l'avoir rapproché de Sanji. Ils parlaient plus facilement, même de sujets ne concernant pas le restaurant. C'était agréable. Même si Sanji faisait le plus gros de la conversation. Zoro n'avait jamais été un grand parleur.

Lorsqu'il revint en cuisine après avoir servi un couple, il s'arrêta à l'entrée et son regard se posa sur Sanji. Il continuait à cuisiner comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Pourtant Zoro savait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Sanji était conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, même quand il était dans son petit monde comme en cet instant. Il était toujours autant impressionné par sa capacité à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Ses talents de cuisinier ne le laissaient pas indifférent non plus. En le voyant faire, il était facile de comprendre que c'était sa passion. Parfois, ça faisait un peu mal à regarder. Lui-même n'avait plus cette chance, et il en était le seul à blâmer. Mais il y pensait de moins en moins. Il commençait à l'accepter et à regarder l'avenir plutôt que le passé.

Distraitement, ses yeux dévièrent de ses mains vers ses bras, ses épaules, puis son dos. Ce n'était pas une vue désagréable. Son regard appréciateur descendit encore plus bas. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Sans un mot, il retourna en salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Chaque fois, il se sentait fautif et furieux envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas à le regarder comme ça. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il se fustigea mentalement, se promettant de mieux maîtriser ses émotions. Cette perte de contrôle sur lui-même le déstabilisait toujours. C'était ce qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans le chaos, et il avait passé ces trois dernières années à renforcer cette maîtrise de soi. Ce n'était pas une petite attraction qui allait foutre en l'air tout ce travail.

Deux clients étaient arrivés durant sa courte absence. Il ne perdit pas une minute pour se diriger vers eux. Après la formule d'accueil qu'il répétait inlassablement plusieurs fois par jour, il leur demanda leurs commandes. L'un des deux hommes lui répondit aussitôt. Le menu posé devant lui, il devait avoir fait son choix rapidement. Son ami au contraire était encore caché derrière. Mais au lieu de demander un peu plus de temps, il réagit brutalement.

— Vous voyez bien que j'ai pas encore choisi, répondit-il agressivement en continuant de l'ignorer.

Quelque chose dans sa voix attira l'attention de Zoro. Il fit un discret pas de côté pour essayer de voir le visage de ce connard. Le peu qu'il en vit lui suffit pour le reconnaître. Il se figea tandis que son cœur, lui, s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? La panique le saisit. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse.

— Je repasserai plus tard, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant le plus vite possible.

Il l'entendit vaguement se plaindre du service et critiquer le restaurant, mais décida de l'ignorer. En quelques secondes, il fut en sécurité en cuisine. Il s'affala contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes. Sa bouche était sèche et il serrait tellement les poings qu'il en avait mal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette ordure choisisse ce restaurant ? Pourquoi devait-il remettre tout en question par sa simple présence lorsque la vie de Zoro commençait à prendre la bonne direction ? Et pourquoi les images de cette nuit-là lui revenaient en tête aussi nettement ? Pourquoi la douleur lui transperçait le cœur comme la première fois ? Pourquoi, pourquoi… ?

— Zoro ?

Le tumulte dans sa tête s'arrêta brusquement, le laissant un peu désorienté. Il releva la tête et découvrit Sanji juste devant lui, clairement inquiet.

— Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça, encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La gorge serrée, il sentait ses yeux le piquer.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout pâle. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

— Je… je…

— Prends ton temps, lui conseilla gentiment Sanji.

Il posa sa main sur son avant-bras. À ce contact, Zoro se sentit plus calme. Il se força à prendre plusieurs respirations profondes pour retrouver pleinement ses esprits avant de réessayer.

— Je ne peux pas aller en salle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une explication, mais c'était un début.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a… Il y a un type que je ne peux pas approcher.

— Comment ça ? demanda Sanji qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

— J'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de lui.

Il baissa la tête de honte. Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il avait été en prison. Il avait peur qu'il le voit différemment s'il le savait. Ou pire, qu'il le vire.

— Oh, répondit-il simplement.

Du coin de l'œil, Zoro le vit entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un œil dans la salle.

— Quelle table ?

— La deux.

— Lequel ?

— Celui qui nous tourne le dos.

— Il t'a reconnu ?

— Je ne pense pas.

— Ok. Je vais m'occuper de la salle le temps qu'il sera là.

Il referma la porte et se replaça devant lui. Sa main n'avait pas quitté son bras, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ce contact pour rester ancré dans le présent.

— Va en salle de repos, ou faire un tour si tu veux. Je m'occupe de tout.

— Sanji, je peux pas te laisser tout gérer tout seul, protesta-t-il.

— Ce n'est que pour l'espace d'une heure au plus, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas la première fois.

— Mais je…

— Zoro, le coupa-t-il. C'est un ordre.

— Ok… désolé.

— Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, tu n'y es pour rien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester plus, il le poussa gentiment en direction de la salle de repos. Zoro se laissa faire et partit s'isoler. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et resta un instant amorphe. Retrouvé seul, les images revenaient. Des images qui l'avaient hanté et torturé régulièrement depuis ce jour-là. Il se releva brusquement et fit les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais tout son esprit était occupé par le fait que ce type se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il semblait ne pas avoir changé, toujours aussi arrogant et dédaigneux. Zoro le détestait. C'était viscéral. Mais il ne voulait pas reproduire son erreur passée. Ça lui coûterait bien plus cher cette fois-ci. Et il était hors de question qu'il retourne là-bas.

Il pensa à suivre le conseil de Sanji et aller faire un tour dans le quartier pour s'aérer l'esprit, mais il lui répugnait de laisser son patron tout seul. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Décidé, il retourna en cuisine. Elle était vide quand il y entra. Une petite pile de plats et d’assiettes attendait d'être lavée. Il se mit aussitôt à la tâche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sanji dès qu'il revint.

— Laisse-moi au moins t'aider ici.

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais heureusement, il n'insista pas et le laissa faire.

Le temps sembla passer deux fois moins vite que d'ordinaire. Il s'occupa comme il le put, essayant d'aider Sanji au maximum sans le gêner.

Et puis, finalement, Sanji revint en cuisine en soupirant.

— Il est parti.

Zoro se sentit se détendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— Quel con ce type. Il arrêtait pas de se plaindre. J'ai failli l'envoyer balader quand il m'a traité d'incapable.

Zoro serra les poings. Comment ce merdeux avait-il osé dire ça à Sanji ? Il était tout sauf un incapable, et il valait un million de fois mieux que ce fils à papa qui n’avait jamais travaillé de sa vie.

— Faut pas s'en prendre à lui, il pourrait te détruire d'un claquement de doigt.

Sanji fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas idiot, il devait bien se douter qu'il parlait par expérience. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder le sujet. Il y avait encore des clients, le service était loin d'être fini. Sanji lui résuma la situation en salle puis Zoro reprit son poste. Mais il se sentait déstabilisé et il devait faire des efforts pour rester concentré. Il avait hâte que cette horrible journée se termine.

Il était vidé lorsqu'il verrouilla enfin la porte ce soir-là, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Heureusement, il aurait deux jours de repos pour s'en remettre. Il prévoyait déjà de passer plusieurs heures dans la petite salle de muscu du foyer. Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose, à défaut de quelqu'un.

Lentement, il rangea et nettoya les tables. Sanji vint le rejoindre après quelques temps. À eux deux, ils retournèrent les chaises sur les tables et Zoro passa la serpillière tandis que Sanji vidait la caisse, certains habitués continuant à payer en liquide.

Il enfilait son blouson dans les vestiaires après s'être changé quand Sanji passa la tête par la porte.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose avec moi ?

Zoro hésita. C'était clairement une invitation à parler de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Son premier instinct était de refuser, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer au foyer et de se retrouver seul, à ressasser tout ça pendant que son ami le psychopathe ronflait dans le lit d'à côté.

— Ok, accepta-t-il enfin.

Sanji se détendit visiblement, et un sourire étira même ses lèvres.

— Ça te gêne si on monte ? Je crois que j'ai assez vu le restau pour la semaine.

Zoro partageait cette impression. Il le suivit jusqu'à une porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée et qui s'ouvrait sur une étroite et sombre cage d'escalier. Zoro ignorait l'existence d'un appartement au-dessus du restaurant et il était curieux de voir comment vivait Sanji. Les marches en bois grincèrent sous leurs pas. Le papier-peint à fleurs marrons se décollait en plusieurs endroits et avait dû être à la mode cinquante ans auparavant. Une ampoule nue pendait au bout de son câble électrique, vibrant en même temps que les planches de bois du minuscule palier.

Sanji ouvrit une nouvelle porte et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Il alluma la lumière et Zoro découvrit un espace vieillot, en accord avec l'escalier, mais que Sanji avait réussi à rendre chaleureux et un peu plus moderne. Comparé à sa cellule ou à sa chambre au foyer, cet appartement ressemblait au paradis pour Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir son espace à lui !

— Fais comme chez toi.

Il imita Sanji qui se déchaussait en s'aidant de ses pieds, laissant ses chaussures de sécurité traîner en vrac dans l'entrée. Il disparut dans une pièce qui devait être la chambre. Zoro se laissa tenter de visiter la pièce principale. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était encombrée de nombreux meubles et objets hétéroclites, dont certains ne semblaient pas appartenir à Sanji. Vivait-il avec quelqu'un ?

— Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel. Mon vieux vivait là avant, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de virer toutes ses merdes, expliqua Sanji dès qu'il revint.

Il avait enfilé un bas de jogging et un pull en laine confortable. C'était la première fois que Zoro le voyait habillé autrement qu'en cuisinier. Une sensation étrange lui serra l'estomac. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans son intimité, et il ne pouvait nier que ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer son inspection. Dans la bibliothèque, il découvrit de nombreux livres de cuisine ainsi que quelques romans et autobiographies. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo encadrée sur une étagère, celle d'une jeune femme blonde et d'un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

— Tu veux boire quoi ? Du thé comme l'autre fois ? J'ai du café aussi, mais il date de ce matin, ajouta-t-il en faisant la grimace.

— Du thé ça ira très bien.

— Ok. Assieds-toi, j'arrive.

Zoro obéit et s'installa dans le canapé. Il ne faisait pas chaud ici. Un courant d'air froid semblait émaner de la vieille fenêtre, pourtant fermée, qui devait dater de la construction. Un plaid épais traînait sur le dossier et il hésita à le jeter sur ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il revint, Sanji tendit sa tasse à Zoro puis posa la sienne sur la table basse. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et tira d'épais rideaux qui devaient avoir pour fonction d'isoler la pièce. Il tourna ensuite le bouton du radiateur avant de revenir s'installer dans le canapé, tout près de Zoro. Il se blottit dedans, les jambes ramenées sous lui. Contrairement à Zoro, il n'hésita pas à se recouvrir du plaid, prenant soin d'inclure Zoro dessous.

— Ça caille ici, dit-il comme pour expliquer son geste. Faudrait changer les fenêtres et refaire l'isolation du toit mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sanji ne devait avoir ni les moyens, ni le temps de s'en occuper.

Ils sirotèrent leur thé en silence. Le chauffage commençait à faire son job. Zoro ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la parole en premier, ou s'il devait attendre que Sanji aborde le sujet.

Finalement, après encore quelques minutes silencieuses, il se risqua à parler.

— Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser pour ça, lui répondit aussitôt Sanji en tournant la tête vers lui.

La curiosité se lisait sur son visage, pourtant il hésita avant de continuer.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Zoro se sentait en confiance avec lui. Au fil des semaines, ils étaient devenus amis. Du moins c'était ce que Zoro ressentait. Et puis il n'avait personne d'autre. Personne qui ne connaissait pas son histoire et qui serait disposé à l'écouter.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer, répondit-il simplement.

— Par où tu veux, l'encouragea Sanji.

La douceur de sa voix et de son regard apaisèrent Zoro. Il attendit qu'il pose sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se tourne vers lui pour commencer son récit. Il lui parla de son anniversaire, quatre ans auparavant. Comment sa sœur l'avait traîné dans un bar pour picoler et lui faire rencontrer du monde. Il lui raconta sa vie au dojo avec son père et sa sœur, ses élèves, ses championnats, ses victoires. Il lui raconta sa vie d'avant. L'orphelinat, les bagarres.

Il lui raconta comment sa vie avait basculée ce soir-là, le soir de son anniversaire. La bousculade. Ce type bourré qui les avait percutés. La façon dont il avait repoussé sa sœur quand il l'avait trouvée sur son chemin, furieux. Et sa sœur. Sa sœur qui dévalait l'escalier. Sa sœur inerte au pied des marches.

Il lui raconta la douleur, l'agonie, la solitude. La fureur lorsque ce type, fils de politicien local, s'en était tiré si facilement. La fureur à nouveau lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard, dans ce même bar où il avait bu plus qu'il n'aurait dû. La satisfaction en sentant ses poings s'enfoncer dans son visage, casser son nez, sa mâchoire. La fureur toujours, lorsque des mains l'avait arraché à sa victime.

Et puis il lui raconta le retour à la raison. La déception sur le visage de son père qui venait de perdre son deuxième enfant. Le procès, la sentence. L'énorme amende qu'il payerait pendant encore des années. Et puis la douleur, la douleur. Il avait gâché sa vie pour une satisfaction de quelques minutes. Il avait tout perdu. Son travail, sa passion, sa liberté. Son père. Et sa sœur que son geste fou n'avait pas ramenée.

— Si on ne m'avait pas arrêté, je l'aurai tué, termina-t-il d'une voix tremblante pour clore son récit un peu décousu.

Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il n'avait pas la force de les essuyer. Sanji resta silencieux à côté de lui. Il l'entendait renifler. Il semblait secoué. Et puis finalement, il l'attira dans ses bras et Zoro se laissa aller contre lui.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

Sa voix rauque trahissait son émotion.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à traverser tout ça, continua-t-il.

Zoro enroula ses bras autour de lui, ses mains agrippant son pull. Le visage caché contre son épaule, il laissa ses émotions sortir, pour la première fois depuis ce jour-là. Sanji resta là, telle une présence rassurante et réconfortante. À chaque larme écoulée, le poids sur ses épaules et dans son cœur diminuait. La main qui frottait son dos lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus seul. Que quelqu'un était là pour partager sa douleur. Une chaleur apaisante se propagea en lui, chassant petit à petit les larmes. La fatigue s'abattit sur lui.

* * *

Lorsque Zoro reprit conscience, il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait encore dans le canapé de Sanji. Il était allongé, la tête sur un coussin, et le plaid le gardait bien au chaud. De la lumière sortait de la porte de la cuisine, artificielle ou naturelle, il n'aurait su le dire. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui appris que c'était déjà le matin. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il se redressa et se frotta le visage. Les larmes séchées tiraient sur sa peau. Il aurait dû avoir honte d'avoir pleuré devant Sanji, pourtant tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, c'était du soulagement. Son fardeau, à défaut d'avoir disparu, s'était atténué.

— T'es réveillé.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Sanji l’observait en souriant.

— Bonjour, lui souhaita-t-il un peu timidement.

— Le p'tit déj' est prêt, lui répondit-il simplement avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Zoro le rejoignit, alléché par l'odeur de café et de pain grillé.

— Bien dormi ? demanda Sanji en s'asseyant à table.

— Oui. Désolé d'avoir squatté.

Sanji fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Il rapprocha la corbeille de pain grillé de Zoro qui ne se fit pas prier pour se servir.

— Désolé pour hier soir, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau. Et merci.

— Merci à toi de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Zoro ne répondit pas. À la place, il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Et juste comme ça, le sujet fut clos. Sanji devait avoir des questions, mais il se garda de les poser. Zoro n'en était pas mécontent. Il était prêt à y répondre, mais un autre jour.

Après le petit déjeuner, Sanji l'invita à utiliser sa salle de bain, puis il insista pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie encore un peu. Ils visionnèrent un film, le premier depuis des années pour Zoro, puis discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Sanji préparait le déjeuner. Au plus chaud de la journée, ils se décidèrent à aller faire un tour. Ils se promenèrent pendant une bonne heure dans le parc d'à côté. Zoro appréciait la compagnie de Sanji. Son sourire réchauffait l'atmosphère et faisait même de l'ombre au soleil timide de cette saison. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer au foyer. Parfois, lorsqu'ils marchaient, leurs épaules se touchaient, ou leurs mains se frôlaient.

Sanji lui racontait des histoires de clients et des histoires d'apprentis. Ils riaient parfois à en pleurer. Zoro n'en avait tellement plus l'habitude que ses joues lui faisaient mal.

Et puis quand ils revinrent à l'appartement, Zoro resta dans l'entrée. Il se força à prendre congé. Sanji parut tout aussi déçu que lui. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que Sanji devait se sentir aussi seul que lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Mais il se contrôla. Il le remercia pour ces bons moments avant de partir sans se retourner.

En attendant le bus, il se promit de garder ses distances. Il ne devait pas s'habituer à sa présence. Cette journée ne devait rester qu'un aparté au milieu de sa solitude.

* * *

— Je ne fais que passer.

Zoro releva le nez de son téléphone, un peu surpris par l'apparition de Sanji. Depuis qu'il travaillait ici, il n'avait dû le voir que deux fois dans la salle de repos. Il l’observa fouiller dans un placard quelques secondes, duquel il en sortit un épais classeur noir.

Au moment de partir, Sanji s'arrêta devant la porte et parut hésiter.

— Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi pendant la coupure ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

— Je préfère rester ici, répondit-il simplement.

— Tu ne trouves pas le temps long ?

— Ça va, je m'occupe.

— Si un jour tu veux profiter de ma télé ou de mon canapé, n'hésite pas à monter.

Zoro eut à peine le temps de le remercier de son offre que Sanji disparaissait déjà derrière la porte. C'était tentant d'aller chez lui pour passer du temps ensemble, même s'ils s'occupaient chacun de leur côté. Mais Zoro n'oubliait pas la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le retenait. Après la journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble deux jours plus tôt, Zoro savait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il s'habitue à la présence de Sanji dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce que Sanji pensait de lui, si l'attraction était réciproque. Peut-être que Sanji ne désirait qu'un ami en recherchant ainsi sa présence.

Zoro n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience côté cœur. Même si ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, il savait qu'il était le genre à tomber amoureux rapidement et à s'attacher trop. Même si Sanji ne le voyait pas seulement comme un ami, rien ne garantissait que leur relation dure longtemps. Zoro ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé en plus de tout le reste.

Un message d'alerte attira son attention sur son écran. Sa batterie était dangereusement basse et la journée loin d'être finie. Il n'avait pas son chargeur avec lui. Il soupira en reposant le téléphone sur la table. Il pouvait bien se passer de portable jusqu’au soir, mais il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être injoignable pendant si longtemps. Il pouvait avoir un appel de Brook, ou encore des nouvelles de l'appartement qu'il avait visité la veille. Et puis il ne pourrait contacter personne en cas de besoin.

Il hésita vingt bonnes minutes en faisant les cents pas. Et puis, désormais sans rien pour lui occuper l'esprit, ses pensées le ramenèrent au samedi précédent, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé confronté à cet enfoiré. Il avait été tellement pris par surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de réaction. C'était embarrassant. Sans compter sa discussion avec Sanji le soir même, et le fait qu'il se soit endormi dans son canapé. Mais Sanji ne s'était ni moqué, ni plaint de sa présence. Au contraire, il avait été adorable et compréhensif. La journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble le lendemain avait été la meilleure qu'il avait vécue depuis plus de quatre ans.

Il espérait vraiment que cette ordure ne remettrait plus les pieds dans le restaurant. Peut-être qu'il devrait prévenir Brook, histoire d'avoir un appui si ça se reproduisait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à démissionner pour respecter les conditions de la mesure d'éloignement.

Il se rassit en soupirant. Finalement, tout n'était pas si simple. Peut-être que sa chance avait fini par s'épuiser et que les problèmes allaient s'enchaîner. Mais tant qu'il pouvait garder son travail ici, tout n'était pas perdu.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, les conseils avisés de sa sœur lui manquaient cruellement. Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser, ou au contraire le pousser à faire quelque chose. C'était elle qui l'avait encouragé à entrer dans l'enseignement lorsqu'elle avait vu à quel point il aimait apprendre aux plus jeunes ce que son propre maître lui avait enseigné. Il revoyait encore les visages de certains de ses élèves. Il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils devaient avoir grandi. Certains devaient avoir abandonné le sport. D'autres devaient toujours être là, comme le petit Takeru, tellement passionné qu'il devait déjà avoir commencé à gagner quelques compétitions…

Il reprit son téléphone en main. Peut-être qu'il trouverait des informations sur le site du dojo… Mais son portable refusa d'obtempérer et un écran noir le nargua après seulement quelques secondes.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à y penser depuis son incarcération. L'envie de savoir ce qui se passait là-bas, peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles de son père, le poussa à se relever et à monter voir Sanji.

Il hésita encore un peu devant la porte avant de frapper deux coups brefs. Sanji lui ouvrit rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu aurais un chargeur à me prêter ? demanda-t-il pour expliquer sa présence.

— Bien sûr, entre.

Zoro le suivit à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé depuis samedi, si ce n'était un ordinateur allumé et un tas de papiers éparpillés sur la table basse. Sanji devait être en plein travail administratif. Il resta debout derrière le canapé le temps que Sanji aille chercher son chargeur dans la chambre. Le silence de la pièce, le souvenir des quelques heures passées ici, l'atmosphère accueillante et la présence de Sanji qui se retrouvait dans chaque recoin l'apaisèrent. Une sensation étrange de retour à la maison le saisit. Zoro était foutu. Mais lorsque Sanji revint enfin, un sourire triomphant de celui qui venait de retrouver un objet perdu aux lèvres, Zoro balança toutes ses réticences par la fenêtre. Il verrait bien.

* * *

Une bonne semaine plus tard, le fait de monter chez Sanji avec lui pendant la coupure était devenu une habitude. Ils discutaient, ils riaient, ils regardaient des films ou des séries. Et quand ils redescendaient, Sanji lui faisait goûter de nouveaux plats, attendant patiemment son avis. Zoro l'aidait dans ses préparations, puis allait mettre la salle en ordre pour le service du soir. Une routine s’était établie entre eux. Ils travaillaient mieux ensemble. Zoro anticipait les attentes de Sanji, et Sanji semblait mieux le comprendre, même lorsqu'il ne disait rien. Un souffle de joie et d'excitation soufflait dans le restaurant.

Parfois, lorsque Zoro relevait les yeux, il surprenait Sanji en train de le regarder. Quand ils avaient un moment et que Sanji continuait son éducation en matière de cuisine, il posait sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer comment bien tenir un couteau, ou bien il se tenait juste derrière lui, soufflant ses instructions dans son oreille. Dans ces moments-là, Zoro avait du mal à se retenir. Une fois, Sanji l'avait surpris en train de fixer ses lèvres. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Zoro avait vu le rose sur ses joues au moment où il s'était détourné pour cacher son trouble.

Plus les jours défilaient et plus Zoro se disait qu'il avait une chance. À force de se rapprocher de lui dans le canapé, Sanji était maintenant collé contre lui lorsqu'ils regardaient un film. Zoro hésitait encore à passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il oserait…

En retournant en salle, il eut la surprise de trouver le vieil homme moustachu en pleine discussion avec un client régulier. Zoro avait appris de Sanji qu’il s’appelait Zeff. Il lui avait raconté comment il l’avait pris sous son aile, formé au métier de chef cuisinier, et adopté par la même occasion. Zoro s’était étonné de ne l’avoir jamais rencontré à l’époque, mais Sanji lui avait appris qu’à cette période, il suivait des études et était donc très peu présent au restaurant. Ce soir-là, Zoro s’était demandé si sa vie aurait pu changer complètement s’ils s’étaient connus à cette époque.

Avant, il n’avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps à se demander ce qui se serait passé s’il avait fait telle ou telle chose différemment. Le passé était le passé, il était inutile de s’y arrêter. Mais depuis ce jour où il avait pris la mauvaise décision, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser. S’ils n’étaient pas sorti avec sa sœur le jour de son anniversaire, elle serait toujours en vie. S’il n’était pas allé boire dans ce bar maudit ce soir-là, il ne serait jamais allé en prison. Où serait-il aujourd'hui ? Serait-il toujours en train d’enseigner les arts martiaux à ses élèves ? Sa sœur serait-elle mariée à présent ? Une chose était sûre, son père n’aurait pas coupé les ponts avec lui.

Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Ce n’était pas le moment. Il devait prévenir Sanji.

Il passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

— Sanji, Zeff est là.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là le vieux ? marmonna-t-il en s’essuyant rapidement les mains.

Il le suivit en salle, et lorsque Zeff l’aperçu, il s’avança vers eux.

— N’emmerde pas mes clients, vieux schnock, lui lança Sanji en guise d’accueil.

— Je fais ce que je veux dans mon restaurant, p’tit cornichon, répondit Zeff du tac au tac.

Zoro se sentit aussitôt de trop dans cette discussion houleuse et décida de s’éloigner un peu. Mais dans l’immédiat, il n’avait rien à faire alors il tenta de s’occuper au bar. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu’entendre leur conversation.

— T’as Alzheimer ou quoi ? C’est plus ton restau, vieux croûton.

— J’ai encore un tiers des parts.

— Et j’en ai deux tiers alors c’est moi qui décide.

Parti comme c’était, la querelle risquait de durer un bon moment. Il attrapa un chiffon et nettoya le comptoir ainsi que le plateau servant de table qui l’entourait. Ils étaient déjà propres, mais c’était mieux que de rester planté là sans savoir comment se comporter.

— C’est ton nouveau serveur ?

— Ça me paraît évident.

— Carne m’a dit qu’il sortait de taule.

— J’en suis très satisfait, répondit Sanji sur la défensive.

Zoro lui en était reconnaissant. Ça voulait dire qu’il faisait du bon boulot. Mais il se figea à la réponse de Zeff.

— Au pieu ou au taf ?

Il osa lancer un regard en direction des deux hommes. Sanji semblait soufflé. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte carmin.

— La ferme ! grinça-t-il. Ça va pas de parler comme ça de mon employé ?!

— Il est tout à fait ton genre, continua Zeff comme si de rien n’était.

Zoro sentait le poids de son regard sur lui et il n’aimait pas trop ça. Il n’appréciait pas trop non plus qu’on parle de lui comme s’il n’était pas là, alors qu’il était évident qu’il pouvait tout entendre. Mais il avait la sensation que Zeff le faisait exprès pour provoquer Sanji. Ils avaient une drôle de relation.

— J’te connais comme si je t’avais fait.

— Justement, c’est pas le cas. Alors arrête de raconter des conneries.

Sanji poussa Zeff en direction des cuisines. Ils disparurent derrière la porte et des éclats de voix se firent aussitôt entendre.

Zoro se souvenait du caractère de cochon de Zeff, mais il n’avait pas réalisé que c’était à ce point. Mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. Il était évident que sa relation avec ses clients était différente de celle qu’il avait avec celui qu’il avait pris pour fils. Toujours était-il qu’il savait maintenant d’où Sanji tenait sa vulgarité.

Il retarda au maximum le moment où il devait retourner en cuisine. Il se demanda si ce que Zeff avait dit était vrai. Est-ce que Sanji le trouvait à son goût ? C’était l’impression qu’il avait eu ces derniers temps, mais cette remarque semblait la conforter. D’autant plus que Sanji avait réagit étrangement. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait si embarrassé. S’il n’était pas attiré par lui comme il l’avait fait entendre à son vieux, alors il aurait été simplement en colère. Mais là, il avait clairement rougit.

Lorsqu’il poussa la porte de la cuisine avec une pile de plats vides, le silence l’accueillit. S’étaient-ils entre-tués ? Non, il les découvrit en train de discuter calmement, en plein travail. Sanji avait repris là où il s’était arrêté à son arrivée, et Zeff avait naturellement commencé à l’aider.

Le calme dura jusqu’au moment où Zeff s’en alla. D’après les brides de conversation qu’il capta ici et là, il comprit qu’il était venu voir comment Sanji se débrouillait seul. Malgré son ton bourru lorsqu’il lui enjoignit de ne pas faire couler son restau lorsqu’il franchit la porte, Zoro comprit que Zeff devait être non seulement rassuré par la situation, mais aussi fier de son fils.

Dès que la porte se referma sur lui, il entendit Sanji pousser un long soupir derrière lui. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il le trouva derrière le bar en train de se servir un verre de vin rouge.

Il l’avala en deux grandes gorgées avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Désolé de t’avoir fait subir ça.

— C’est rien, répondit Zoro honnêtement.

— Il avait pas à dire ça, insista Sanji.

— Il a dit ça pour t’emmerder c’est tout. Je sais qu’il n’a rien contre moi.

Sanji sembla s’apaiser.

— Tu as raison, s’il en avait après toi, crois-moi, tu le saurais.

Ils échangèrent un timide sourire.

— Je ferais mieux d’y retourner, s’excusa Sanji en montrant la cuisine derrière lui.

Zoro acquiesça sans un mot. Le service était presque terminé à présent, mais il y avait encore un peu de travail.

Le soir, ils se séparèrent rapidement. Zoro aurait aimé passer encore une heure ou deux avec Sanji en dehors du travail, mais celui-ci semblait pressé de monter se coucher, alors il n’insista pas.

Le lendemain, décidé à oublier son boss quelques heures, il se promena longuement dans les rues de la ville. Il se retrouva devant le dojo de son père. Il resta de longues minutes à l’observer depuis l’autre côté de la rue. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais des souvenirs resurgissaient. La plupart heureux. Ça faisait du bien pour une fois de ne penser qu’aux moments de joie. Lorsqu’il tourna enfin les talons, il se demanda s’il aurait un jour le courage d’en passer la porte et de faire face à Koshiro.

Il fut bien content de retourner au travail ce mardi-là. Il était tellement occupé qu’il n’avait pas le temps de penser. Il avait tout de même hâte que la coupure arrive pour pouvoir passer du temps dans le canapé de Sanji en sa compagnie. Sa déception fut grande lorsque ce dernier lui apprit qu’il avait des courses à faire. Il fut invité à monter tout de même, mais Zoro refusait d’y aller sans Sanji. Il aurait eu l’impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Revenu dans la salle de repos qu’il n’avait pas occupée depuis longtemps, il se mit à réfléchir au comportement de Sanji. Il avait la désagréable impression que Sanji l’évitait. Il paraissait distant et sur ses gardes. Était-il perturbé par ce que Zeff avait dit l’autre jour ? Ou bien avait-il d’autres soucis ? Zoro n’aimait pas tirer des plans sur la comète, sans compter qu’il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment sans parler au concerné. Malgré ses tentatives de penser à autre chose, ces questions revinrent encore et encore dans sa tête pendant toute la durée de la pause.

Le lendemain, c’est un peu tendu qu’il s’installa dans le canapé de Sanji. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et qu’il s’assit aussi loin de lui que possible. Il n’y avait plus de doute, c’était un problème avec lui que Sanji avait.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Quoi ? demanda Sanji comme s’il sortait de ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

— T’es distant ces derniers temps, répondit Zoro.

Apparemment surpris qu’il ne tourne pas autour du pot, le regard de Sanji croisa enfin le sien. Il hésita, comme s’il cherchait ses mots.

— C’est rien, répondit-il finalement.

Zoro leva un sourcil pour lui signifier qu’il y avait clairement un souci.

— J’essaye juste d’être un bon patron, marmonna-t-il un peu exaspéré.

Seul le silence de la pièce lui permis d’entendre ce qu’il venait de dire.

— Tu es un bon patron, le rassura aussitôt Zoro.

Sanji grimaça.

— Tu ne trouves pas que je suis trop familier avec toi ?

— Non.

— Même après ce que mon vieux a dit ?

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, gêné. Zoro hésita. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Devait-il lui dire que si Zeff avait raison alors l’attraction était réciproque ? Ou bien n’était-ce pas le moment ? Il décida de rester prudent.

— Je sais qu’il essayait juste de t’emmerder.

Sanji parut soulagé.

— C’est son passe-temps favori, confirma-t-il. Mais ça ne te gêne pas de passer du temps comme ça ensemble ? C’est pas très professionnel.

— T’es pas mon boss quand on est ici, t’es mon ami.

Il se figea l’espace de quelques secondes, comme s’il n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Tu as raison, répondit-il finalement en retrouvant le sourire.

Zoro se trouva incapable de détourner le regard.

— Tu veux boire un truc ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se releva et se dirigea avec empressement vers la cuisine, tout à coup plus détendu. Zoro se surprit à sourire en l’observant faire. Il avait bien fait de ne pas étaler ses sentiments. Sanji ne semblait pas prêt à les entendre. Il allait devoir être patient, mais il ne doutait pas qu’il avait une chance.

Lorsque Sanji revint, il reprit sa place habituelle, tout contre lui. Il lança un film et Zoro osa enfin passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Sanji n’eut aucune réaction, si ce n’est qu’il se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

* * *

En revenant des réserves, un carton de leur meilleur saké dans les mains, Zoro perçut des voix qui s’élevaient dans la salle voisine. Étrange, le restaurant n’ouvrait pas avant dix bonnes minutes. Il poussa la porte avec ses fesses avant de se retourner. Il se figea aussitôt. La dernière personne qu’il aurait cru voir ici se trouvait devant lui. Un grand vide se fit en lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tant d’émotions se bousculaient en lui à la vue de ce visage si familier. Il ne savait pas comment s’adresser à lui.

Il sursauta lorsque Sanji vint se placer juste devant lui. Il ne l’avait pas vu approcher.

— Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Ses mots mirent un moment à percuter dans le cerveau déstabilisé de Zoro. Il acquiesça d’un bref mouvement de tête. Sanji lui prit le carton des mains.

— Tu peux rester ? demanda-t-il d’une voix tremblante avant qu’il n’ait le temps de s’éloigner.

Ils échangèrent un regard. À travers lui, Sanji lui demandait s’il était sûr, Zoro lui affirmait que oui. Derrière son dos, il sentit Sanji aller se poster de l’autre côté du comptoir, suffisamment loin pour leur laisser de l’intimité tout en restant physiquement présent.

— Zoro ?

Zoro reporta son attention sur son père. Avait-il encore le droit de l’appeler ainsi ?

— _Sensei_ , répondit-il finalement.

Son père grimaça à ce titre formel mais ne fit aucune remarque. Zoro décida d’attendre qu’il explique sa présence ici. Il avait envie de s’excuser pour tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir ces dernières années, mais sa bouche était trop sèche et son dos trop raide.

— On m’a dit que tu travaillais ici, commença son père après un long silence.

Il paraissait nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais sorti, continua-t-il doucement.

Il n’y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.

— Je ne savais pas si j’aurais été le bienvenu, répondit-il finalement, honnêtement.

— Zoro, tu es mon fils, bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu.

L’étau autour de son cœur se desserra un peu. C’était sa chance de réparer leur relation. Son père ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter autre chose, mais Zoro ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s’inclina aussi bas que possible d’un geste vif.

— Pardon… pardon d’avoir apporté le déshonneur sur toi. Pardonne-moi. Tu avais déjà suffisamment de peine et je t’en ai rajouté d’autres.

Il l’avait accueilli dans sa famille avec tellement de gentillesse. Il lui avait apporté de la stabilité, de l’amour. Zoro se sentait indigne de tout ce qu’il avait reçu.

Une pression sur son épaule le força à se redresser.

— Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner Zoro. C’est moi qui suis désolé.

Zoro osa croiser son regard. Que racontait-il ? C’était lui qui avait défoncé ce type, son père n’avait rien à voir là-dedans.

— Quand Kuina est partie… Le deuil m’a complètement coupé du monde. De toi. Si j’avais été plus présent, si j’avais su partager ma douleur avec toi… J’aurais dû remarquer la colère dans ton cœur. J’aurais dû être là.

Son père avait les yeux humides de larmes. Zoro avait déjà les joues trempées.

— C’est de ma faute si elle est morte.

C’était la première fois qu’il le reconnaissait devant son père. La première fois qu’il osait dire à voix haute ce qu’il avait pensé tout bas pendant toutes ces années.

— J’étais là et je n’ai même pas pu la protéger.

Son père combla les derniers pas entre eux et le prit dans ses bras. Zoro s’effondra contre lui.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute . Tu as fait ce que tu as pu mon fils.

La main ferme contre sa nuque l’aidait à l’ancrer dans le présent. Les images de cette nuit-là étaient là, juste derrière ses paupières, mais il refusait de les laisser sortir.

— J’aurais pas dû le frapper, mais quand je l’ai vu rire avec ses potes, libre, alors que Kuina… mon sang n’a fait qu’un tour.

— Je sais… Je crois que j’aurais ressenti la même chose. Le monde est injuste, et la vie est cruelle parfois.

Le soulagement l’envahit. L’énorme poids qui faisait pression sur ses épaules et le maintenait à genou s’était levé. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ces paroles, que l’absolution de son père lui aurait fait autant de bien. Il était prêt à tourner le dos au passé.

Les larmes de Zoro s’étaient taries lorsque son père relâcha enfin son étreinte autour de lui.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te rendre visite. La première année, j’en aurais été incapable. Et après, je me suis persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus me voir. J’aurais dû être plus courageux.

— C’est rien, répondit-il, sincère.

Au final c’était mieux ainsi. Il avait passé ces trois ans sans aucun contact avec l’extérieur. Sans voir le monde tourner autour de lui alors qu’il restait là dans cette pièce exiguë et monotone.

Sans compter qu’il partageait sa culpabilité. Il n’avait pas trouvé la force d’entrer en contact avec lui depuis qu’il était sorti.

— Tes amis sont venus te voir ?

Zoro retint un rire désabusé.

— Je n’ai revu personne depuis ce jour-là.

Zoro vit clairement les mâchoires de son père se crisper. En grandissant, il l’avait toujours connu calme et maître de ses émotions, stoïque. Il l’avait toujours imaginé inflexible. Il comprenait maintenant que ça ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir des émotions, au point de s’en retrouver parfois paralysé. Ils n’étaient pas si différents l’un de l’autre.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait assister à une conversation si personnelle.

Zoro se retourna pour suivre le regard de son père. Il avait oublié la présence de Sanji.

— Pas de problème, balaya Sanji d’un geste de la main un peu forcé.

Zoro pouvait voir d’ici la rougeur autour de ses yeux. Un timide sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était touché par sa compassion.

— Il va falloir ouvrir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Un coup d’œil à la pendule lui appris qu’ils avaient déjà cinq minutes de retard. Zoro passa rapidement ses mains sur son visage pour effacer toute trace et s’empressa d’ouvrir la porte du restaurant. Heureusement, personne n’attendait devant.

— Vous restez déjeuner avec nous ?

— Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer...

— Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Zoro.

Zoro acquiesça. Maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé son père, ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Zoro avait hâte d’avoir des nouvelles du dojo et de savoir ce qui s’était passé sans lui.

— Dans ce cas…

— Parfait ! Je vous laisse vous installer. Offert par la maison bien sûr. Zoro ?

Sanji avait parlé tellement vite que son père n’avait pas pu protester contre ce traitement de faveur. Zoro le suivit en cuisine.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il sitôt la porte fermée.

— Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien, avoua-t-il.

Sanji le fixa en souriant quelques secondes. Zoro se demanda ce qui pouvait passer dans sa tête à cet instant.

— Je suis content pour toi, dit-il enfin.

— Merci.

— Câlin ?

Zoro laissa échapper un petit rire avant d’accepter l’invitation. Sanji referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, Zoro enroula les siens autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage contre la peau chaude et parfumée de son cou. Il eut l’impression de sentir un baiser déposé dans ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de sa tempe, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Sanji caressa ses omoplates d’une main, tandis que l’autre remonta sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Zoro se détendit, le stress le quitta enfin. Une paix intérieure fit taire toutes les voix dans sa tête et se décontracter chaque muscle de son corps. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. Mais l’étreinte ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu’il l’aurait souhaité.

— Tu veux prendre un peu de temps ou c’est bon ?

— Non, c’est bon. On a un client qui attend.

— J’aime cette attitude ! Alors en piste !

Sanji claqua des mains avant de se diriger vers ses fourneaux. Zoro l’observa un sourire aux lèvres. Son instinct d’avoir poussé la porte du restaurant ce jour-là avait été le bon. Sa vie reprenait enfin un cours normal. Il s’était fait un ami, peut-être même un peu plus que ça d’ailleurs, il avait retrouvé son père… Il ne lui manquait plus qu’un endroit à lui où vivre et tout serait parfait.

Il poussa la porte de la salle toujours souriant, profondément heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit à la requête de Wado21 sur ff.net qui voulait : "un Zoro sorti de prison qui cherche un travail honnête et tombe sur le restaurant de Sanji. Le cuisinier va-t-il accepter cet ancien taulard et comment va évoluer la situation ?"


End file.
